the extended hand-atlast is taken
by Pinchygirl13
Summary: dramione oneshot d/hr the title explains the story
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was tired out of her but couldn't find a book on how to transfigure a person into an animal. The library before had never left her alone always helped her find what she wanted. Hermione knew on whom to blame this on—Draco Malfoy!  
he had also come to find something on potions and as they were both head boy and head girl, they both were allowed in the library whenever they wanted. There was no way Hermione could stop Malfoy from sitting there and cursing the library by his presence.

FINALLY! She had found it, the book, she had found the book on 'Human Transfiguration'.  
She just sat there with DRACO MALFOY and peacefully read the book.

After a few hours…..at least Hermione thought so…..

Had she just noticed Draco staring at her…..no, it must be her dream….well it is late night. Ok so that wasn't a dream, he was staring at her. She suddenly got up and asked, "are u reading or staring?". After waiting a second for his answer and looking at his blank face, she went striding out of the library. She couldn't bare the thought that she had liked the he was staring at her.

 **The next day**

Hermione was in a very good mood the next day, she had found the book she had wanted since last week. Hermione had her whole day planned out, after breakfast she had a free hour before classes and she was going to read the book on human transfiguration- 'The Advanced guide to human transfiguration'. Then attend her class till lunch and after. She would finish her essays and then do the thing she had wanted to do since the start of term, she was going to transfigure malfoy into an animal, possibly a ferret.

After breakfast she went straight to her dorm room and got to reading the book. After searching for atleast half an hour she atlast found it-

 _Human transfiguration is advanced magic, even some of the most well-known wizards and witches of the century have not been able to transfigure a human. Some of the most easy transfigurations are to transfigure a human into an animal._

 _A human can be transfigured into any animal. If the spell is not done properly the person in effect could loose a body part and would not be able to retain it back after coming back to its own form_.

 _The incantation to the spell is- humio in animelest – to change the person into the desired animal u must think of all the qualities of the animal_.

Later that evening Hermione while the trio were in the common room-

"Hermione what are you up to these days? We barely see u anymore." Asked Ron.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry, but don't worry it is all gonna end tonight." Hermione assured that harry spoke the first time in the whole evening, curiosity filled his voice, he asked " what's gonna end tonight moine?". At that Hermione explained to them her whole plan about finding the book and learning the spell.

The next morning Hermione woke up early and sneaked down to the dungeons near the slytherin common room, with harry's invisibility cloak.

She waited outside the common room oblivious to all the slytherins coming out. At around 7:30 she saw malfoy coming out of the common room with pansy, he was talking about her, he said to Pansy "hey pansy, do u think that granger would like to be friends with me?" at this both Pansy and Hermine were staring at him, dumbshocked.

Pansy asked, "are you ok draco, I have never heard talking about her."

"no, its just that last night while I was in the library, she was too. And she looked so much like me, I mean- I think we have a lot in common- you know what I mean right?"

"yes draco I know what u mean "

After hearing this conversation Hermione forgot all about her task and walked to the great hall in shock. Well she had a lot to process now. Hadn't she?

At lunch that day Hermione had decided what to do, she had dropped her idea of transfiguring draco and decided to wait for him to make a move for their friendship. She had decided long ago that after hearing draco and pansy's conversations that draco had changed. She had no idea how she had felt like this just by some conversation, but there was this feeling inside of her that, that draco was not who everybody thought he was. So, she waited…..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

one week later Hermione was sitting in the library all alone at night, when the library door opened and Draco Malfoy strode in with a serene expression on his face. He came to a stop at Hermione's table. He gave her an easy smile and said, "hey, studying u late?". At first Hermione was a little shocked, but answered back quickly, "yeah, couldn't sleep. What about u? Aren't you able to sleep?"

"no actually, had to finish Arithmancy essay and couldn't do it in the common room"

"well I can help u with it, I am sure. Have done mine already" at this Draco was shocked but just nodded.

Time passed by without them knowing and soon it was 2am in the morning. In these 2 hours Draco Hermione had become more or less friends. They knew so little about each other, so they had planned to meet in the library each night and finish their essays and know more about each other a little.

Days passed by and Hermione was surprised to find that draco had become her as good a friend as harry and ron, who were with her since years. Now sometimes after meals they would walk together to class and once even sat together in one.

Hermione didn't know when she started to wait for her library nights with draco, but now it was as though from the moment she woke up she wanted to finish the day as soon as possible and the night to come.

Draco and Hermione were the top 2 students and now were even getting better marks (if possible) with each other's help.

One night after coming from the meeting with Draco , as she lay in bed, she thought about Draco and herself, she was sure it more than just friendship between them, but was afraid that Draco wouldn't feel that way…with these thoughts on queue Hermione went to a peaceful sleep with a lovely dream about herself and Draco.

2 months later

The whole school had just one topic to talk about and that was draco and Hermione. No one knew what was that was between them.

After spending so much time with draco, Hermione was sure that she was in love with him.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione, but the feeling definitely wasn't something he had felt before, and draco was sure he liked that feeling. So draco took a chance asked Hermione out, he was afraid that if she said no then their whole friendship would fall apart and the damage would be irreparable.

"hermione, you know you are the most beautiful girl on earth, and I draco malfoy don't deserve u, but, would u go on a dinner date with me?"he was sure she was going to deny, but Hermione's expressioned hanged from normal to surprised to glee so fast that draco couldn't process when Hermione had lept into his arms and said, "you foolish foolish boy, why did it take u so long? I have been waiting for you since a month!"

 **The end**

 **thanku guys! and pls review this is my first fic and pls motivate and encourage me, i need it!**


End file.
